


远距离恋爱

by Aerogen



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 浩翰深海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerogen/pseuds/Aerogen
Summary: 网恋奔现的故事
Relationships: Li Wen Han/Li Zhenning, 李汶翰/李振宁
Kudos: 6





	远距离恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 编剧11 x 福利姬22  
> 保甜，腻腻歪歪腻腻歪歪  
> 不过设定奇葩一点，注意避雷

现代人大多有求知欲和表达欲，网上冲浪发表点自己的看法，大部分网民的日常。 

毕竟这是互联网时代。 

但明星冲浪不能让人知道自己是谁，毕竟只要你是个名人，无论说什么话都会有一群竹杠转世借题发挥，盖上“黑历史”的烙印，试图让你永世不得翻身。所以明星冲浪大多会用小号，这是不成文规定，也是某种程度的迫不得已。 

毕竟这是互联网时代。 

李汶翰么，好像也不能单纯算是明星，他的工作是编剧，但比起参与编剧的作品，更有名的是早期的客串角色——毕竟长得帅的明星遍地走，长得帅的编剧还是有些罕见的——于是乎，在网络上也有些明星待遇，无论是宠溺的还是苛刻的。 

不过他开小号的动机倒是单纯一些——只是不想被人发现而已。寂寞可能是当代年轻人的通病，有时候就喜欢把微博当个深不见底的树洞，废话投进去，不需要也不期待回音，更不需要别人知道你是谁。我们通常会用一个词来形容被人认出来的情况——“社会性死亡”。 

如果说每一次被人认出都是一次社会性死亡，李汶翰可是从地狱归来两三次了，虽然都是用来写影评的小号。究其原因，李汶翰觉得是他对自己的小号太上心了，每一次都用心经营，废话颇多，说得越多就暴露越多。于是一气之下买了十几个小号，看心情随机上。 

号不是什么好号，便宜得很，微博小助手都懒得搭理的那种，上不了广场发不进超话，还有账号异常的风险，一个多月下来被封好几个，李汶翰极度怀疑自己是在徒增烦恼。 

李汶翰正准备把这些废号处理掉，发现这种垃圾号竟然还有一条评论。 

“被～哥～哥～触～摸～感～到～身～体～好～热～”

…………靠，是个卖片的。

李汶翰想了想，这大概是他第一次遇上卖的，当然，之前百万粉丝的大号评论区里肯定有，但都淹没在粉丝的评论里，他是没看到过的。 

总之第一次面对这种情况，李汶翰的好奇心战胜了嫌弃。点开那人首页，寥寥几条微博比自己还少，每条微博格式固定，暧昧文案加上一个艾特。 

诶……？ 

点进被艾特的人的主页，又是一段暧昧文案加上一个艾特。 

禁止套娃啊！ 

李汶翰倒也不气，只是觉得好笑。如果说刚刚只是有些好奇，现在已经对接下来的套路有一些执念了。自己也知道这绝对是个圈套，不过只要不被套住就可以了，反诈骗反传销讲座什么的，自己也是有认真听过的。 

再跳转几次以后，终于发现了一个看上去是在认真经营的微博，心想着总算被我发现了，仔细翻了翻这人的相册，衣服都穿得挺严实的，但角度动作之类的性暗示意味却很强，掀个裙角拉拉白丝之类的。 

是福利姬……吧？？ 

李汶翰感觉上一次见到福利姬这个字眼已然是上古时代，照理说现在微博审查制度这么严格，这个群体应该早就消失灭迹了才对，难道因为她穿得多吗？仔细看看其实挂掉的图不少，不过看评论区十几二十条的反应推断也不是什么特别刺激的图；极少露脸的图都带着那种庸俗的颜文字口罩，只能勉强看出来脸是圆圆的。 

但是，露出来的眼睛很很好看，就算是阅美人无数的编剧也愿意为这双眼睛多停留几秒。 

拍这样的图片，她是以什么样的眼神看着镜头的呢？爱恋吗？或者仅仅是忧郁呢？ 

看不清，读不懂，但回过神来发现自己已经点了关注通过自动回复的消息加入了她的QQ群——为了加群甚至还翻出了自己高中就弃用的QQ号——李汶翰意识到自己大概是疯了。 

当他看到群公告的白底黑字写着“深深是男孩子哦”的时候，僵住了。 

李汶翰迅速冷静了一下才控制住自己想要发送十几个问号的手。 

这人是个男的，其实这不是问题；他要做“福利姬”，问题也不大；李汶翰真正的问题是，半个小时前的自己为什么会头脑一热，对一个“福利姬”感兴趣呢？ 

就因为看到了那双眼睛吗？ 

就在他犹豫要不要退群的时候，静如一潭死水的群收到了一条消息。 

“呃……管理怎么又放新人进来了啊？”

是群主，也就是那个“深深”。 

“我不是说明天要解散群的吗？”

？？？？？？？？？ 

李汶翰这串问号，终究是发了出去。 

不过他的信息很快被一堆一串“深深不要啊”之类的挽留之词刷了过去，不过也就几十条，群主没有回话，群里很快又恢复了死寂。 

想想也不奇怪，这群人之间本来就没什么好聊的，嫖客和嫖客能聊什么？但堂堂一个两百人的群，只有十来个人愿意挽留这个“深深”，未免也太凄凉了些，说到底两百人就不是什么大规模，果然福利姬圈就大势已去呗——或者男福利姬劝退了太多人？ 

职业习惯性地查了一些关于福利姬的采访记录，李汶翰感觉这个群果然有些不太寻常。首先，福利姬本人管理群这件事就有些奇奇怪怪的，看上去与其说是“交易”群，倒更像是粉丝群。 

大概是编剧的天性，李汶翰对于这种“蹊跷”有着敏锐的直觉，于是他干脆直接找群主私聊，反正也有充足的动机。 

当然，目前也足够闲。 

“群主，为什么要把群解散呀？”

一条消息石沉大海，迟迟没有回复，要不是群里人真的太少，李汶翰几乎怀疑这位深深已经被抓进局子审了，解散群就是为了消灭证据。 

足足三个小时以后，假想里已经进了局子的深深竟然回了他的消息。 

“啊，你是新人。没什么……就是经纪人走了。”

“走了？”…我该说节哀吗？

“跑路了。”

“哦。”不好意思，冒犯了。

李汶翰继续问，“那经纪人是干嘛的？” 

“……” 

对面沉默了一会，十分抗拒地回了一句，“你问这干什么？” 

李汶翰只是想顺着话题聊聊，没想到一上来就触到雷区，赶紧补救一下。 

“没什么，额，其实我是搞自媒体的，想做一个这个…边缘职业的专题，正好通过评论区的广告看到你的微博，没想到刚进群就要解散了……”

“唔，记者啊……”深深犹豫了一会，“语音？”

李汶翰一慌，虽然自称记者，可大纲什么的还都没准备呢，他只是个编剧也没那么多临场反应经验啊……不过平时饭局也经常跟着导演一起忽悠赞助商，应该，没问题吧？ 

语音拨通，李汶翰清了清嗓子，“啊，你好，听得到吗？” 

“嗯，听得到……”

深深的声音和想象中的不同，是有些低沉的男声，很不“福利姬”，开口的时候有一点沙哑，但也不是破锣嗓，反而增加了一分磁性。李汶翰把贴在对面身上的“福利姬”标签删掉，改成了“眼睛好看声音好听的男生”。 

紧接着深深嘿嘿笑了一声，“你声音很好听。” 

李汶翰被夸了个措手不及，磕磕巴巴地回了一句“你也是”，心里一万条弹幕飘过，密密麻麻地写着“你好骚啊”。 

“经纪人……是我的前男友。”深深毫无预兆地开始开启了之前的话题。

其实深深的故事很简单，但大概是因为喝了酒醉呼呼的，说话慢吞吞也没有逻辑，絮絮叨叨说了好多细枝末节，导致这个故事听起来有些漫长。但大约因为他的声音很好听，懒洋洋的语调听起来让人很舒服，李汶翰也很有耐心地慢慢听。 

故事是从深深刚进大学开始说起的。那时候经纪人还没有成为男朋友，只是他暗恋的学长。深深害怕被人发现自己的取向不一样，所以暗恋也始终是暗恋。只不过藏得再好，还是被学长发现了，于是大三那年他成为了学长的男朋友。 

“所以他也…喜欢男生？”听到这里李汶翰忍不住多问了一句。

“……”深深抽了一下鼻子，听不出是不是在哭，轻轻呢喃了一句，“我不知道。”

听到这里李汶翰已经明白了大半，大概是因为取向相同，他对这样的故事比其他人更加敏感些，也更有同理心一些。 

“我不知道。”深深又重复了一遍，“他从没有碰过我……但他说过喜欢我，经常。”

但你知道如果真的喜欢你的话不会让你变成“商品”的吧？ 

李汶翰没有说出来，他感觉深深心里是明白的，只是不想承认而已。 

“而且也他喜欢在打电话的时候……让我这样。”

李汶翰不知道深深说的“这样”是什么，不过因为他喝醉了，说话总是没什么逻辑，什么时候突然睡过去了李汶翰也不会太意外。 

“你到底喝了多少啊？”

“嗯……葡萄酒……两杯。嘿嘿，你声音真的很好听……我说过吗？”

李汶翰忍不住勾唇，两杯红的就醉成这样，酒量是真的不行，不过也是，他还是个学生呢嘛。 

“你知道吗，其实我不喜欢穿裙子……”

“嗯。”

“也不喜欢拍照。”

“嗯。”

“喝酒也不喜欢。”

“嗯。”

“但是他喜欢。”

“那你……还喜欢他吗？”

“……………” 

深深没有回答，取而代之的是越发沉重的呼吸声，夹杂着丝丝细微的颤抖。 

李汶翰这才明白了深深说的“这样”是哪样，感叹了下这位“经纪人”也怪恶趣味的。那听着耳机里的喘息声下面也起了反应的自己也挺恶趣味的。 

但自己和经纪人又不一样，他大概，是喜欢深深的。 

不然怎么心脏也跳得这么厉害。 

真的要命，对一个素未谋面的人动心，这还正常吗？ 

李汶翰来不及多想，他听到深深有些沙哑的喉咙细细碎碎发出雀跃的声音，几乎已经是接近高潮的状态，低声问他“射了吗？” 

“还没……”对面在呼吸的间隙轻轻回了一句。

“那停下，先不要动。”李汶翰的声音不大，不过语气很强势，不容拒绝。

“……嗯。”对面答应的有些不满，但乖乖停下，收敛了呻吟声，努力平复了一下喘息。

“乖。我问你，你还喜欢他吗？”

“我……不喜欢………”

李汶翰说很好，那你先别急着摸下面，摸一摸别的地方吧。 

深深轻轻笑笑，你也喜欢男人吗？ 

李汶翰说嗯，而且我喜欢你。 

对面没再说话，但李汶翰隐隐听到平复了的喘息声又慢慢变得急促，偶尔夹着一两声抽泣。 

“呜……受不了了，哥哥，让我……让我摸一摸下面吧………”

一声委屈的“哥哥”传进耳朵里，撩得李汶翰耳根都发烫，深呼吸冷静了一点，沉着声音引导对方，手上也加快了套弄的速度。 

好，从大腿内侧开始，轻轻的，对，揉一揉囊袋，再慢慢向上…轻一点，慢慢来，速度不用太快。 

李汶翰根本不知道自己说的什么胡话，嘴上说着什么“慢慢来”，自己手上动作却停不下来，耳机里的喘息挠得他后颈酥酥麻麻说不出话，气息也完全控制不住。 

到最后谁也没有讲话，但谁也控制不住自己，耳边的喘息就是最有力的催情剂。兴致高涨的时候，李汶翰下意识地幻想对方高潮的样子，虽然自己真正看过的只有他的眼睛，但从耳边传来的声音可以想象英气的眉毛轻轻皱起，因为情欲而半眯起的眼睛，说不定还会闪着一点泪光……只是一瞬间的幻象，但足够让李汶翰留恋释放的那个瞬间。 

另一边的深深还在喘，而背景远远的传来几声微弱的猫叫声。 

“呜呜……你怎么把门开了啊？”深深刚刚释放完，似乎是有些犯懒，说话有气无力的，可能因为是和猫讲话，比平时说话更加轻柔，语气里的充满了宠溺。不过下一刻音量马上提高，中气十足地喊道，“别过来！诶！你爪子！”

李汶翰揉了揉耳朵，想象到对面被猫主子欺负的场景，呵呵呵地笑了起来。 

“你养猫啊？”

“嗯…养了三只。”深深一把捏住猫后颈，把猫控制住以后声音又变得很乖巧。

“好巧，我家也是三只。”

“那我可以……”深深犹豫了一会，“我可以去你家看猫吗？”

坐在去往北京的高铁上，李振宁觉得这事就有些离谱，先是莫名其妙拨通了陌生人的语音然后，莫名其妙开始phone sex，最后莫名其妙得知了对方的地址。 

就离谱。 

如果说那天是因为自己喝醉了鬼使神差，那现在坐在高铁上的自己又算什么呢？千里送炮吗？上车以后不抱希望地百度了qq 号，竟然在贴吧好几年前的老帖子里找到。 

这人名字叫李文翰，就是现在的李汶翰。 

李汶翰他知道，是艺人，有名人，和自己生命不会交集的那类人。 

李振宁瞬间很想下车，但200公里的时速不允许。 

冷静下来回想那晚的最后，自己为什么会鬼使神差地提出去他家的要求呢？当时自己的确是醉了，也正在兴头上不太冷静，但也不是傻。 

其实当时并不算是自己提出来的，而是对方在邀请他。电话那头的人——那时候他还不知道是李汶翰——用不急不缓及其暧昧的声线诱导他，就像他诱导自己手上的动作一样。 

他说，“好巧，我家也是三只猫。” 

好巧。 

巧吗？李振宁不知道他是不是真的有三只猫，但他觉得对方应该是真的想让自己去看。所以他就开口问了，并且也真的得到了对方的住址。 

不过就算是这样，拿到了住址以后连夜买车票，并且一早就出发，这也是自己的选择。 

这样的自己好像和之前没什么区别，像个傻子一样。车票花了小半个月生活费，可他连终点是什么都不知道，可能是陷阱，是骗局，是危险？ 

——也可能什么都没有。

说不定地址是假的，李汶翰是假的，回忆也是假的。 

李振宁又不安了起来。 

他有些无力地掏出手机，解散了qq群，点开那个头像很复古的头像反复检查，两个小时的语音通话记录还在，轻轻松了一口气，不管怎么样，至少这个qq号是存在的。 

“在吗？”

“我今天晚上去你那，可以吗？”

李振宁紧张地揪了揪袖口，又发了一个猫咪的表情包过去。 

没有回音。 

列车开动信号就一直很差，界面一直在加载中，总让人生怕漏接了信息。但停靠的时候总是能接收到一点信号的，也经常能看到有信息发进来，只不过不是自己期待的那条。 

地图上定位已经已经在廊坊了，很快就到达目的地，但李振宁真的想回家了。

李汶翰忙完已经是8点了。今天一早就被剧组的连环夺命call叫起来大改剧本，催得他一天饭都没有吃，胃里空得难受，赶紧去厨房烧水准备泡面。 

窗户外面楼下的霓虹灯无声地照在窗户上，不停闪烁变更颜色图样又是相当热闹，李汶翰突然又感觉到有些落寞了。在别人眼里吧，他的条件很好，长得帅又有名，住的地方算是市中心的高层公寓，这种寸土寸金的地方也能买到面积相当大的房子。只有自己知道，其实只是表面看上去光鲜亮丽而已，他也就是个浑浑噩噩的社畜，有时候工作一天也吃不上饭，下班以后就算颈椎痛手腕痛或者胃痛也没人关心，就是这世界上最普通最常见最可怜的人。 

主要还是孤单啊。 

李汶翰突然就想到了深深。 

此时距离深深发来信息已经过去了5个多小时。 

“对不起对不起今天在工作没看QQ……”李汶翰手忙脚乱地打字道歉，“你现在在哪？”

“宾馆。”

“晚饭吃了吗？我请你吃饭？”

“不想吃饭。”

李汶翰看着生硬的回复，估计对面是相当生气了，莫名地心虚，斟酌了一会，弱弱地发了一句问句。 

“那你……还来吗？我去接你。”

“我快到你小区门口了。”

……行动力好强。

带着帽子和口罩的李汶翰在小区门口看见了同样全副武装的人，手上拎着一个大袋子。他走过去问，是深深吗？但其实他看到眼睛的瞬间就认出来了，一开始如果没有这双眼睛，也不会有之后的故事。 

深深抬抬手上的袋子说，请你吃。 

李汶翰看着那双泛着光眼睛想，他应该是真的很喜欢——虽然认识的方法很奇怪，虽然才认识一天，虽然不甚了解，但是只要看到深深，就难以抑制自己的心情，甚至让他忘记了胃还在痛，忘记了二十分钟前他还是个“孤单的人”。 

“你怎么一直在看我。”

“我怕你生气。”

“……”深深顿了一下,转而盯着自己的脚尖，“没有，我没生气。本来就是我太突然了。”

“你喝酒了？”李汶翰闻到他身上有一点点酒气，“一个人来见我，怕吗？”

怕一个人出远门，怕见陌生人……可能尤其会害怕再一次被骗——李汶翰没有具体说，并且出口就有些后悔了，想起前一天语音里哭唧唧的男孩子，自己不应该让他想起那些东西的。 

“不是因为怕，我只是……还是需要一些勇气。”深深比预想中要平静，“我昨天说过我不喜欢他了，是真的。我早知道他是直的。”

但你还是会伤心啊，你的眼睛也太好懂了。 

“而且我也不傻。”深深跟着李汶翰进了门，暗中捏了捏袖口。 

“嗯？什么？”

李汶翰刚把门关上就被怼在门上，深深口罩还没摘就贴了上来，盯得他有些毛毛的。 

“你……要干嘛？”

“我知道你是李汶翰。”

从对方口中听到自己的名字，李汶翰瞬间有一些慌乱，口罩搞得他呼吸很难受，炽热的呼吸烧得脸发烫。 

“……然后呢？”

其实他前一天语音的时候是做好了被认出的准备的，但那时候没被认出来，今天反而觉得有些猝不及防。 

“我可以……用这个威胁你。”就像那个人对我做过的那样。

“呼……”李汶翰把口罩摘掉，深呼吸冷静了一下，以一个放松一些的姿势靠在门上，“其实把地址给你的时候，我就有心理准备了。”

“你有对策？”

“如果你真的有心想告诉别人的话……也没什么办法吧。地址被发现了就搬家，闹了绯闻就找公关，实在不行就改个名完全转幕后……或者写小说吧，日子总得过。”

“那你为什么还把地址给我？你不怕吗？”

“因为……你想看我的猫？”

“胡扯。”

“呵呵呵……”李汶翰傻笑，贴到深深面前，轻轻歪着脑袋说大概和你来找我的理由差不多，“因为喜欢你，可以吗？”

深深一头埋进他颈窝，闷声嫌弃他说你好肉麻。 

李汶翰问你不否认喜欢我吗？ 

深深摇摇头，有些硬质的发丝蹭在肩膀上，挠得李汶翰心里也痒痒的，忍不住轻轻亲吻深深的眼睑，眉心，鼻梁，然后拉下他的口罩将吻落在了嘴唇。 

“甜甜的。”有淡淡的果酒的味道。

李汶翰觉得好不可思议，明明只是轻轻的啄，细细的吻，他却好像永远不会感到厌烦，就好像是用手逗猫，从来都乐此不疲。 

落在背上的手轻轻移到腰窝的位置，隔着布料慢慢磨蹭着，怀里敏感的人儿就忍不住哼哼起来，李汶翰真想直接把人扛进房间扔到床上。 

“嗯……”深深半推半就地把头撇开，“你有没有闻到什么味道……”

“…………”李汶翰嗅了嗅，“糟，我锅上烧着水。”

锅烧干了很危险……但我的手不想放开。 

“快去快去。”深深赶紧把人推走，“再拖一会消防车都要来了。”

还是迟了。 

李汶翰透过锅底烧出的洞和对面大眼瞪小眼。 

对面的人尴尬得不行，“呃……这锅怎么办？” 

“没办法，明天再去买一口吧。”李汶翰叹了口气，熟练地把锅扔到一边，这是今年第几个了呢？

深深问你是不是还没吃晚饭。 

李汶翰把桌面上的泡面袋子扫到一边，他现在不想吃饭，只想继续刚刚被这破锅打断的事情……不过胃确实有点痛。 

“我也饿啦……”深深把落在玄关的袋子拿来，把里面的外卖盒都放在桌上，“先吃饭。”

“哇……”李汶翰眼角都湿润了，有什么能比饿了一天吃到了喜欢的人带的饭更让单身汉感动的吗？李汶翰都说不出话了，只会喃喃一句，“好好哦……”

“不知道合不合你的口味，我就按自己喜好买了。就小区旁边那家。”

砂锅粥，肠粉，虾饺……都是广式菜。 

“你是广东人？”

深深犹豫了一会，点点头嗯了一声。 

李汶翰估计他还有疑虑，不愿意暴露自己的信息，想想自己暂时还是不要多问了，毕竟他们现在也不是什么都能说的关系。 

……这么想来还有点受伤。

坦白来说，他是真的很喜欢深深。听起来很奇怪，明明他们昨天才认识，今天才见面，明明对对方了解甚少，连真名都不知道，但每多看一眼，心里的喜欢又要多加一分。 

……我是个奔三的成熟的成年人了对吧？

“那个……李汶翰。”深深放下了筷子，下定决心了似的，“我叫李振宁，名字。想了很久还是觉得……应该告诉你，毕竟我已经知道你的名字了。”

“振宁？”

“嗯，就是杨振宁的那个振宁。”

“好听。”

李振宁拧了拧眉头，一副受不了的表情，“你别逗我……” 

“因为喜欢你，所以好听。”李汶翰也放下了筷子，“认真的。”

李振宁看着李汶翰离自己只有咫尺之隔的脸，咬了咬嘴唇，没有回应，但也没有拒绝，垂眼无意间瞟到了对方的嘴唇，又赶紧移开视线盯着李汶翰的眼睛。 

“那你不要背叛我，好不好？”

李振宁自己都觉得这个问题，或者说要求，很无理取闹，也很没有意义；其实是自己在逼对方答应，而且李汶翰也可以撒谎——说到底他们不过是刚认识的陌生人，并不是可以给对方承诺的关系。 

但在李汶翰点头的那一刻，他的心还是忍不住雀跃。 

不同于之前有些试探的吻，他们开始去衔对方的嘴唇，但动作很轻，小心翼翼地，让这个吻轻柔又绵长。不过不知是紧张还是情欲，还是让李振宁有些缺氧了。肩膀被轻轻推了一下的李汶翰放过他的嘴唇转去亲他的下颌，李振宁平复了一下呼吸以后轻声笑了一下。 

“叉烧味。”

慵懒的声线在耳边点燃，李汶翰不淡定了，他真的没法淡定。 

再淡定就入定了好吧！

“受不了了，去我床上好不好？”

虽然是撒娇的语气，手上的动作却有些强硬了，不由分说地将人拉进卧室压在床上。 

李振宁很喜欢接吻，或者说他很需要接接吻；在之前的恋爱中从没有吻过，毕竟，那个人也根本不爱他；但李汶翰不一样，李汶翰应该是喜欢他的，或者说，是爱的？李振宁不确定，他只能用力地去吻。 

好像能从唇齿间得到答案似的。 

李汶翰不知道身下的人在想什么，只是李振宁这次接吻比前两次积极不少，像个考拉似的挂在他身上，嘴上完全没有停下来的意思，李汶翰心里开心得很，也安安心心搂着人深深地吻着。 

终于，小考拉红着耳尖把他放开了，颤抖着发丝支在床上用力喘气，大概是有些缺氧。不过虽然嘴上动作停下了，那双眼睛还在撒娇似的撩拨着他。李汶翰经受不起，跪趴上床，搂着人把衣服慢慢掀开，一边向上掀一边细细地啄，等掀到头顶的时候，李振宁的脸已经烫得要发光了。 

“呜……”李振宁捂着脸低头看他玩弄自己胸前的两点，身体打了个激灵，膝盖不自觉地夹在人腰侧轻轻磨蹭，“汶翰……”

“嗯？”李汶翰抬起头看他。

“你……说喜欢我，是真的吗？”

“当然是真的，我不会在这方面撒谎。”李汶翰视线扫到李振宁锁骨上有一道细细的红色，他用指腹轻轻碰了碰，“怎么了？猫抓的？”

“嗯……”李振宁委屈巴巴。

李汶翰沿着那道猫爪印啄他的锁骨，伸出一只手往下游走。李振宁穿了一条宽松的运动短裤，他腿的本来就很细，裤脚轻轻松松就被撩到腿根，李汶翰在他最敏感的皮肤上轻抚两下，李振宁又咬起嘴唇轻声哼哼起来。 

许是实在有些受不了，李振宁打断了李汶翰的动作，支起来把他的衣服也脱了，解了裤链隔着一层内里的布料慢慢地揉；李汶翰由着他的动作，自己伸手从床头柜里摸出安全套，轻声问他：“可以吗？”看到对方点头以后他才拆了一个套在中指上，在穴口轻轻打转。不知是因为润滑液有些凉，还是太紧张，李振宁身体紧绷得不行，手上动作也乱了章法。 

“嘶……”李汶翰吃痛地倒吸一口气。

“对不起……”李振宁停了手，低头跪坐着，像个做错事的小孩。

“没事，”李汶翰用手拨拉一下李振宁让他重新躺在床上，他想这时候心里的这种感情，毫无疑问是喜欢了，甚至是爱了，忍不住轻轻揉着李振宁的发顶哄他，“不紧张，不紧张哦……乖，放松。”

李振宁双腿大开，以一种十分羞耻的姿势陷在被子里，李汶翰的手在他看不见的地方，但身体酥麻的感觉让他清楚的知道对方在干什么。 

“痛吗？”

“不痛。”

“哇……吸进去了。”

李振宁听了羞愤得几乎想对着他蹬上一脚，结果抬眼对上李汶翰的坏笑，看了几秒，忿忿地抄起枕头把脸挡住。 

他笑得，好像一只柴犬…… 

还挺可爱的。 

一根手指的阻力比想象中的小，借助润滑很轻易地就全部进入，探索一会很快就找到了触感不同的那个点，轻轻按揉了一会就听到李振宁快感的喘息。 

“是这儿对吗？”李汶翰稍加用力又摁了摁那个位置。

李振宁像被打开了奇怪的开关，叫声小猫似的，挠人得很。李汶翰把挡着他脸的枕头拿开，本来就水灵的眼睛这会看起来都被泪水迷住了似的，好像眨眨眼就可以流出泪来。 

“是舒服吗？”

没有说话，只有逐渐高扬的呻吟声回应。他难耐地揉着李汶翰的头发和耳朵，腰也不受控制地扭动。真磨人啊，李汶翰听得实在有些遭不住，几乎顾不上对方会不会受伤，手上的动作变得有些粗暴，按得李振宁很快就到达了顶点。 

李汶翰抽出手指，抹了一把身下人小腹有些稀薄的前列腺液，李振宁意识还没恢复过来，但他有些忍不住，抓过腰侧的两个膝盖并在一起，有一些液体集在鼠蹊部的凹处，随着腿部折叠挤慢慢流下来。 

“腿夹紧。”

李汶翰轻轻拍了一下他的屁股，从腿缝之间会阴蹭着挤进两腿之间。 

李振宁的腿属于看上去那种有点肌肉看起来很饱满的那种，但实际上他很瘦，就算膝盖合上不用力夹还是有些间隙，他从高潮中缓过来，腿上肌肉都不太听使唤，伸手拍了拍李汶翰的胳膊。 

“这样我夹不紧……”他翻了个身膝盖合拢了跪趴在床上，脸埋在臂弯里，闷闷地说了句，“……来吧。”

李汶翰双腿跨在他的腿两侧，大腿内侧的皮肤很烫，紧接阴茎摩擦着他的会阴顶进腿缝见，这次的确比刚才夹的紧一些， 他伏在李振宁背上，在他耳边轻轻问。 

我动了？ 

李振宁点点头。 

刚才高潮的余波还未褪去，李振宁的身体还敏感得很，腿根被磨得有些疼，但快感也随之而来，能够感受李汶翰在进出间变得更加硬挺，耳边的喘息也随时牵动着他的神经，动作有些粗暴，却轻易燎起情欲。李振宁的腰迎着李汶翰的动作，扭过头去和他接吻。 

不是为了试探，不是因为担心，不是有所求，只是因为单纯喜欢。 

李振宁的牙齿轻轻衔住李汶翰的嘴唇，他的牙圆圆的，咬起来一点不痛，却轻易挑拨起李汶翰的控制欲，唇舌为武器向李振宁发起猛攻。面对上下两边一起进攻，李振宁倒是哧哧地笑了起来。 

“嗯？怎么了？”

“喜欢你。”

李汶翰皮肤烧了起来，很快就缴械投降。 

两个人精疲力尽，搂着彼此着躺在一塌糊涂的床上。 

“你刚刚是害羞了吗？”李振宁抻开手臂伸了个懒腰。

“我……我怎么会对小屁孩害羞？”

“你才小屁孩呢，我应该只比你小一岁哦。”

“嗯？”李汶翰想了想他好像快毕业了，确实只比自己小一岁，大概是圆脸迷惑性太强，总以为他是大学新生，有时候说是高中生怕是也有人信。

“对了，你的猫呢？”

“她们一般都在自己房间里玩……嗯？”

不知道什么时候卧室的门被打开了一条缝，李振宁一抬头突然发现门缝里安静地蹲着一直深灰色的胖猫。 

……到底什么时候开始看的？！！

李汶翰揉了揉埋进自己怀里羞得不行的脑袋，一脸坏笑故意对门口喊话。 

“闺女，你脏了。”

“她看你就是愚蠢的两脚兽……”

“是无敌帅气的两脚兽。”

“乖乖，好不要脸。”

“不要脸的人才敢刚见面就和你告白。”李振宁一抬头就看到李汶翰温柔的笑，温度和网上那些照片完全不一样，“刚刚对我说的什么，再说一遍呗？”

“我喜欢你。”

没有推脱也没有犹豫，明明看上去是个爱害羞的人，让李汶翰有些意外。 

“嗯，我也是。”他把李振宁拉进怀里，轻轻捏着他的后颈，“喜欢你。”

又开始了他们的第五次接吻。


End file.
